


The Lucky Ones

by RYEONGGYUs



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy-ish (?), KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, 규욱, 현욱
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/pseuds/RYEONGGYUs
Summary: Not all powers are powers, some are curses hidden in disguise.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!!!
> 
> I wrote this as a final requirement for cw subject, I can't write shit if it's not KyuWook so yeah, it's a fanfic and I submitted this creative writing piece yesterday,,, I've been waiting for weekt to publish it and now I finally published it here! It's my first time writing some fantasy-ish fic for KyuWook! (〃ω〃)
> 
> Hope you like it!! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Advance Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!!!

Kyuhyun lived in a universe where people get to know their curse or power as soon as they turn 18 years old. But if you are one of the lucky chosen ones, your power and curse is Immortality. You get the chance to walk the lands of the earth forever. Kyuhyun did not care about this until his 18th birthday when his whole life flashed before his eyes, and with great luck, the curse given to him was,

_“If you fall in love with someone, they will eventually die, they can love you, but if you love them back, they are bound to die in the most painful way.”_

________________________________________

“You like him.” Hyukjae told Kyuhyun, who was sitting on the floor, as they were inside Kyuhyun’s room, Hyukjae decided to crash at Kyuhyun’s shared place with Yesung and Ryeowook. “No, let me rephrase it, you like each other! It’s obvious!”

“No, we don’t.” Kyuhyun answered, He sat on the massage chair beside his bed. “We’re friends, nothing more, nothing less.” He added, as he drank his beer.

“Seriously Kyuhyun, you’re so full of shit! You can fool Yesung and Heechul as you deny you're only friends with their younger brother, but you can't fool me.” Hyukjae spat. “I don’t even think those two believe you at all, have you seen the way you and Ryeowook flirt?” Kyuhyun shook his head, he didn’t like Ryeowook in _that_ context, he’s only friends with him… or so he thought.

“No, listen, seriously, believe me, I don’t like him THAT way.” Kyuhyun explained. “What’s between me and Ryeowook is purely platonic.” 

“Platonic my ass! Your actions towards him say otherwise! Hep! Don’t even get me started!” Hyukjae cuts Kyuhyun off. “I will list all the damn things you did that will prove that you like Ryeowook!” Hyukjae shot up, pointing his finger to Kyuhyun, who also stood up covering Hyukjae’s mouth.

“Please keep your voice down! Ryeowook’s at home! I don’t want him hearing you say nonsense!” he pleaded, as Hyukjae pushed him away. 

“Let him hear then, if you really don’t have feelings for him.” Hyukjae dared. “Anyway, remember the time Ryeowook went out with Hyungsik, His college friend? Bro, that was 2 weeks ago, and you told Ryeowook you were sick as hell so that he would come home and tend to your needs instead?” Kyuhyun defended himself by saying he was really sick.

“And what? Sore eyes? You were so pathetic, we were together and you suddenly asked me to leave, your sore eyes weren’t that bad!” Hyukjae shot back. “And dude, the stares you give him whenever he speaks or whenever he’s around! Your eyes practically eat him alive!” Hyukjae pointed out. Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes, he stayed silent. He neither admitted nor denied Hyukjae’s last accusation. 

Yes, he knew to himself that he had liked Ryeowook, for a long while now. Who was he kidding? Kyuhyun liked Ryeowook ever since the guy moved in with them. All the subtle flirting they'd exchange and the pants of jealousy he'd felt ever since Ryeowook moved in with them spoke volumes about his admiration towards his housemate. Which, he can't, obviously. Ryeowook obviously sees him only as a friend, and the fact that his curse forbids him from loving someone, he can’t, he can’t like Ryeowook, He doesn’t want anything to happen to Ryeowook, he didn’t want to lose Ryeowook. In order to protect him, Kyuhyun had to sacrifice his own happiness.

________________________________________

[Kyuhyun’s] 

The day after Hyukjae pointed out my feelings for Ryeowook, We went out. It was Ryeowook’s day off, and at the same time, t’was my day off too, so we decided to go see a movie, and eat dinner outside. When Ryeowook posted a picture of us eating at a Ramen house, I immediately received plenty of texts from Hyukjae.

“Wow, on a date!”  
“I knew it.”  
“Stop being in denial.”  
“I hope tonight you will finally admit that you want to sleep with Ryeowook. I can handle Yesung and Heechul, I always got you bro!”  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”  
“I hope you two have a wonderful night!”  
“Use protection!”  
“Don’t let his brothers know that he’s sore! Take it slow!”

I cursed him nonstop in my replies.. He was speaking nonsense. It was just a friendly date, everybody does that, there’s no malice. Although I will admit that yes, during the movie and dinner, there were butterflies in my stomach. I enjoyed it though, with that I somehow felt what it would be like if Ryeowook was my boyfriend.

________________________________________

“I haven’t seen Kyuhyun in almost a week now.” Ryeowook and his brother, Yesung were sitting inside the kitchen, Ryeowook had just finished cooking something for dinner, as it was almost 7 in the evening. “I think he’s avoiding me, he doesn’t even read my texts.”

“He’s not, Ryeowook. I heard he got a new job, based in San Francisco, so he really is awake during night or midnight.” Yesung explained. Ryeowook frowned, ‘Kyuhyun’s probably still sleeping at the moment’, he knows Kyuhyun is a busy person but to the point that they hadn’t seen or talked to each other for almost a week is unusual, since they live in the same house. 

“I know but…” He was interrupted when someone walked inside the kitchen, “Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook stood up, excitement and happiness radiating off his face. He immediately stood in front of the man. The other looked sleepy, like he just woke up. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you all week!” Ryeowook exclaimed.

“Woah, good morning to you Kyuhyun.” Yesung greeted him. He just nodded and padded towards the refrigerator. He didn’t even greet Ryeowook. “Come join us, You look like you haven’t eaten all day.” Yesung added. Ryeowook pulled the chair beside him and motioned Kyuhyun to sit, but Kyuhyun just looked and walked past him.

“Kyuhyun won’t you join us and eat dinner?” Ryeowook spoke before Kyuhyun left the Kitchen. 

“I’m not hungry.” That was the only answer that Kyuhyun gave the two brothers. Ryeowook looked hurt. Was Kyuhyun really avoiding him? If yes, what did he do?

“Did you two fight?” Yesung asked, as he shoved a spoon inside his mouth. Ryeowook shook his head, they were okay when he and Kyuhyun last spoke. So Ryeowook really didn’t know what’s the issue now. “Go, find out why your lover’s mad at you.” He motioned Ryeowook to go after Kyuhyun.

“We’re not lovers!” Ryeowook retorted and Yesung just made a face, he brought a plate and put more of the food he cooked, he’d just have to bring food to Kyuhyun’s room. He stood up and left his brother. Ryeowook stroded down the hall to Kyuhyun’s room. He just stood in front of the door, still confused as to why the fuck was Kyuhyun acting like this. He knocked on the door, he waited for a couple of seconds until the door opened, revealing Kyuhyun, still wearing his pajamas and his glasses. “Hi. I brought you food.” offering the plate his little hands were holding. Kyuhyun just looked at him.

“I said I’m not hungry.” Kyuhyun told the shorter man in front of him. He was about to close his door when Ryeowook pushed the door. “What the hell is your problem?!” Kyuhyun raised his voice, clearly annoyed.

“No! What the hell is your problem, Kyuhyun?!” Ryeowook fought back. “Why are you acting like that? Is there a problem? Do you have a problem? Did I do anything wrong?” Ryeowook asked, his voice shaky. Kyuhyun just stared at him. Yesung heard from across the hall. He decided to leave the apartment in an instant, he wants the two to have privacy. Yesung isn’t dense, he clearly knows that there’s something going on between his brother and his friend.

“None! What are you talking about?” Kyuhyun answered him. Ryeowook looked at him, his eyes clearly stating that he’s upset.

“But why are you doing this?!” He asked. “Why are you avoiding me?” Ryeowook sniffed, the tears he was fighting back, now evident on his cheeks. Kyuhyun just stood there, He did not do anything. He badly wanted to wipe the tears staining Ryeowook’s beautiful face, he wanted to hug the man in front of him, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He knows that if he did one move, everything would crumble down.  
“I’m not.” Kyuhyun answered him, his voice cold. Ryeowook shook his head, clearly not believing Kyuhyun. 

“We were okay last week… when we went out… We were happy. Kyuhyun what happened? Don’t tell me that I’m wrong. I know you! Why are you distancing yourself from me? I thought---” Ryeowook asked him, He didn’t bother to stop the tears from falling. Ryeowook felt upset, frustrated, and hurt. He looked at Kyuhyun, hoping he would find an answer but the latter remained silent, not showing any signs of emotion on his face. “You know what?! Nevermind! I don’t know why I bother! You have a problem with me? I don’t care, go fuck yourself!” Ryeowook angrily spat, he turned around and left Kyuhyun, he was beyond angry and upset. Kyuhyun sighed in resignation, he chased after Ryeowook who went back inside the kitchen. 

Kyuhyun found Ryeowook, leaning against the center island as he cried hard, Kyuhyun walked towards Ryeowook, he pulled the man and embraced him. The walls Kyuhyun had built were finally crumbling down. He held Ryeowook against his chest, the latter continuing to sob. “Ryeowook…” Kyuhyun called him, as he leveled his face to Ryeowook’s, he wiped the tears that were still falling from the doe-like eyes of him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for hurting you.” He apologized. Ryeowook finally started to calm down. Ryeowook looked at him.

“What did I do Kyuhyun? Why did you suddenly avoid me? That day, when we went out, I was so happy, I was so happy because I was with you, It felt like… It felt real.” He spoke. “I thought there was something, I hope there was because… I love you.” Ryeowook admitted. Kyuhyun felt his eyes watering, Oh how he loved to hear those exact words.

“Ryeowook. God knows, I swear, He knows that I have feelings for you also… But we can’t, Ryeowook, I don’t wanna lose you. I can’t lose you Ryeowook.” He explained, his tears escaping. “Ryeowook, I can’t love, I can’t!!!” He screamed. “I can’t! I cannot bear to lose you!” He fell down on his knees. Ryeowook hugged Kyuhyun, he had never seen Kyuhyun in that phase. “I don't wanna lose you, I can’t. Please, I don’t want you to die…” He mumbled through his tears, Ryeowook had heard it all.

“Die?” Ryeowook asked. 

“My curse… My curse is… I cannot fall in love with someone, if I do… They will die…” He shakily explained in between his sobs. “Ryeowook, you are so precious to me… I cannot let you die!” He added, holding on to Ryeowook. He expected Ryeowook to push him, to run away from him. But Ryeowook never did, instead, he hugged him tighter. 

“Kyuhyun…” Ryeowook began to speak. “Aren’t you curious about my curse ?” He asked Kyuhyun, when the other man began to calm down. They were seated on the floor, with Ryeowook holding Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun just looked at him, his eyes bloodshot.

“I’m one of the Lucky ones, Kyuhyun…” Kyuhyun scooted away from Ryeowook, He faced him, waiting for Ryeowook to speak. Ryeowook reached out and cupped Kyuhyun’s cheek. “Kyuhyun, I’m an immortal… You can love me, I cannot die…” Ryeowook softly spoke. Kyuhyun couldn’t believe what he just heard. He felt his eyes stinging again. Kyuhyun held the hand that held him. He bent his head down and pressed his forehead against Ryeowook’s.

“I love you. Ryeowook, I love you.” Kyuhyun whispered. As he closed the gap between them, holding Ryeowook like he’s not going to let him go away from him. The kiss they shared was nothing but a soft, chaste, and loving kiss. Kyuhyun had dreamt of kissing the person in front of him for how many  
times, and now will you look at him…

“I love you too.” Ryeowook lovingly told Kyuhyun, as they went for another kiss.

________________________________________

“Kyuhyun! Where the hell are you!? Asshole! Come out!” Someone screamed outside his room, both Ryeowook and Kyuhyun knew the owner of the voice. The two are inside Kyuhyun’s room, they were spending the afternoon binge watching movies, cuddling, sleeping, and eating together. “I know you’re inside Kyuhyun! You too, Ryeowook! Get out of this damn room before I destroy this! Kyuhyun, I swear to god, Don’t you dare touch my little brother!” Heechul continues banging Kyuhyun’s door. 

“What should we do?” Ryeowook asked, getting off from Kyuhyun’s bed, clearly nervous. 

“I don’t know?” Kyuhyun answered, showing that he doesn’t really care, Ryeowook threw a pillow at him. “Why? Let him be… He’s overreacting. You’re over 25, you can do what you want to do.” Kyuhyun told him, as he sat up and pulled Ryeowook to his lap, who’s now straddling him. Kyuhyun ghosted his lips against Ryeowook’s and directed them towards his left ear. “Should we just make out to rile him up?” He whispered seductively. Ryeowook hit his chest hard. He immediately jumped off from Kyuhyun. The knocks still unseizing, Ryeowook breathed for a moment as he opened Kyuhyun’s door.

Behind the door, revealed Heechul with Yesung and Hyukjae behind him. “What are you doing here?! Where’s the dumbass?!”He asked, pushing Ryeowook so that he could come inside. “You fucker!” He muttered when he saw Kyuhyun relaxingly sitting on the bed. Heechul threw a slipper at him, which Kyuhyun dodged.

“What? You know? you’re interrupting us, we were making out-” 

“Kyuhyun!!!” Ryeowook screamed, he turned to face and blocked his brother from attacking his boyfriend. “No! We aren’t! We’re just watching movies! I swear! Calm down, We weren’t doing anything…”

“Yet. We weren’t doing anything yet, but Heechul decided to interrupt us.” Kyuhyun interrupted Ryeowook. Ryeowook widened his eyes, but Kyuhyun just shrugged.

“Hit him.” He moved out of the way and let Heechul attack Kyuhyun. “I don’t care. You guys do what you want to do with him. Torture him, beat him, y'all do what you want to do!” Ryeowook spats as he left Kyuhyun’s room, Kyuhyun deserved it. He heard Kyuhyun calling him, but he just walked away. 

________________________________________

Kyuhyun was left alone with Heechul, Yesung, and Hyukjae. “Since when?!” Heechul asked. Hyukjae was holding Heechul back, to prevent the oldest among the 4 from strangling Kyuhyun.

“Last week! We were planning on telling you! But you were out of the country! I swear!” Kyuhyun explained, he glared at Yesung who’s seated on the massage chair leisurely. “If it weren’t for one nosy guy who couldn’t keep his mouth shut, who is unfortunately inside this room…” Pertaining to Yesung. Yesung was the one who told Heechul the moment he knew that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were finally a thing.

“He’s our brother. I’m supposed to tell him what's going on with our precious little brother.” Yesungnonchalantly answered. “Especially if he started to date a filthy guy.” Yesung teased, Kyuhyun threw the pillow Ryeowook threw at him earlier.

“I’m not mad.” Heechul explained. “I thought we’re best friends, but you didn’t tell me the moment you and Ryeowook finally went with it.” He added, sitting on the bed. 

“I told y’all that it’s just a matter of time, my arrows never miss.” Yesung spoke, he showed the arrows that are floating above his hand. Kyuhyun asked what Yesung did, what the Cupid did.

“I accidentally hit the both of you weeks after Ryeowook moved in. I was just checking because I couldn’t shoot them, and I was just randomly pointing inside my room, didn’t know that the two of you were around.” Yesung explained. “When I went outside, I saw an arrow on Ryeowook’s shoulder and on your chest. It was a matching arrow, so yeah. If it weren’t for me…” 

“I already liked him when he first moved in.” Kyuhyun admitted. Hyukjae shot up, pointing at Kyuhyun.

“Didn’t I tell you!? I knew it!” He exclaimed, “Actually, Remember when we were at the pub? When Ryeowook just came back, and we were drinking, I saw their future, they were together, they would spend the rest of their lives together.” Hyukjae told them, Kyuhyun smiled, he hadn’t imagined himself spending his life with anyone. He thought he'd grow old, and die alone. “But you know what’s weird? Kyuhyun aged, I remember seeing them, He aged, but Ryeowook… He looked the same, like he didn’t age at all. I don’t know why, maybe I was a bit drunk that time so my vision is not normal.” Hyukjae laughed. 

Kyuhyun knew why, his other half is an immortal, he could not die and age. Which is perfectly fine, Kyuhyun didn’t mind that, he’s thankful that he has Ryeowook now, because Ryeowook… 

“He’s my greatest gift. He's the best gift I could ever ask for, and with that, I’m beyond thankful to the heavens above.” Kyuhyun spoke. “Don’t worry. I will never, ever hurt Ryeowook, let alone anyone hurt him. I will protect him ‘til I’m out of breath.” 

________________________________________

60 years later…

“Good Morning, My love… Rise and Shine...” Ryeowook greeted his husband, holding a tray of breakfast for Kyuhyun, he placed the tray on the bedside table. He sat beside Kyuhyun who was lying on their bed.

Ryeowook looked at his husband, Kyuhyun still looked the same in his eyes. He was still the tall, handsome, funny, and loving guy that Ryeowook loved, 60 years ago. Kyuhyun had definitely aged. The wrinkles visible on his forehead and face, his hair that were once colored in auburn, now covered in white. Ryeowook kissed him on his forehead. Kyuhyun opened his eyes, immediately smiling when he saw Ryeowook beside him. Ryeowook didn’t age at all, he looked the same, 50 years ago when Kyuhyun first laid his eyes on him. 

“I… love… you…” Kyuhyun mumbled, stroking Ryeowook’s cheeks. Kyuhyun couldn’t speak clearly now, because of his old age, but even if he can’t speak, Ryeowook knows him by heart, he understood him without words. Ryeowook held his husband’s hand that was on his face, he brought it towards his lips and softly kissed the knuckles. He closed his eyes as he began to sob. Ryeowook knows, he knows that any moment from now, Kyuhyun will leave him. He knew from the start that he would be alone in the end, yet he still wanted to be with Kyuhyun. He tightly held his husband’s hand.

“I know Kyuhyun… I know… I love you too, I love you so much…” He couldn’t stop his tears now. He was shaking, he didn't want to let Kyuhyun go. 

“Don’t… cry…” Kyuhyun mumbled, wiping the tears that were staining Ryeowook’s cheeks. “You know that…” Kyuhyun breathed, he was catching his breath. “I… I hate to see you cry…” He added, his breaths are getting shallower. Ryeowook looked at him. He asked if Kyuhyun wanted to eat, but he just shook his head.

“Ryeowook…” Kyuhyun spoke. Ryeowook looked at him. “Did you know… You’re the only person I’ve ever loved…”  
Ryeowook began tearing up again, “When you came into my life, I was the happiest, I still am, up to this very moment.” He added. Ryeowook just nods. “Thank you for loving me… Thank you for everything, Ryeowook… I love you…” Ryeowook couldn’t help it, he hugged Kyuhyun, he buried his face on Kyuhyun’s chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat. Kyuhyun hugged him as he softly ruffled his husband’s hair.

“Kyuhyun, I loved you ever since, I still am, I am still in love with you at this very moment…” Ryeowook spoked, and he felt Kyuhyun chuckle.

“Ryeowook…You know… I love you…” Kyuhyun reminded him again, Ryeowook laughed, as he embraced his husband tighter. He loved it when Kyuhyun played with his hair. “I love you so much. I love you, my Ryeowook.”

“I know…” Ryeowook replied, He was smiling and all but he froze when he felt that Kyuhyun had stopped touching his hair. He also felt that his hand fell from Ryeowook’s head down to his back. “Kyuhyun?” He called his husband, no response. Ryeowook began shaking, normally Kyuhyun would respond with a ‘hmm’. He tried to listen and feel Kyuhyun’s breathing, but there was nothing… 

Ryeowook began tearing up again, He hugged his husband tight, as if not wanting him to let go, as he cried his heart out. He was calling Kyuhyun, hoping that his husband just fell asleep, he tried shaking him, but to no avail. His brother, Heechul came inside the room the moment he heard Ryeowook, there he saw a heart-shattering scene: Ryeowook hugging his husband, he's hugging Kyuhyun as he tears full of sorrow came gushing out of his eyes, Heechul immediately left, giving Ryeowook a space and time to grieve. Heechul too, is an immortal.

“Kyuhyun, I know you’re still here… I want you to know that I have never loved anyone beside you, it’s just you and you alone. Every moment that we spent together, I will forever treasure them, and keep them. At first, I thought this immortality was my power, because of your curse. I was thankful for this, but as years passed, I realized, I will lose you, time will come and you will leave me, like how our other friends, and Yesung… I started to feel like perhaps, this was a curse, because what will I do if you’re gone? What will I do with this power?” Ryeowook cried. “I want you to know that I will always love you, I will only love you Kyuhyun... You can rest now, My dear…” He sat up and brushed Kyuhyun’s hair. He bent down to kiss Kyuhyun’s forehead. 

“I love you… I love you so much. You don’t have to worry about me, Thank you for staying and loving me Kyuhyun… _Let’s see each other again soon, Kyuhyun… I will find you in your next life… Trust me. Rest now, Kyuhyun, my love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> (part 2??? Hmmm) comments and kudos are highly and deeply appreciated! ♡


End file.
